In My Shoes
by Princess of Ithilien
Summary: It's back and it's staying! Sammy returns to school as an eighth grader, but Heather is plotting all sorts of evil...and with a weird new teacher who has it in for her, how will Sammy's school year go?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't think I'm going to be adding any characters, so none of this is mine. Characters, setting, it all belongs to Wendelin. Who rocks all and sundry. Admit it.

**The title is not a spin-off of Faithful Wheezy's title for her story, but when I first decided to do a Sammy Keyes story, I hadn't even looked at any of the other ones on here, and there is something in the story that relates to the title.**

Disclaimer: Like I said, ALL of it belongs to Wendelin Van Draanen.

**A/N: YEAH YEAH YEAH. I know. I said I wasn't going to put it back up. I weakened. Plus, none of my other stories that I had already began but not posted seemed interesting at present. However, WORRY NOT. I WILL NOT TAKE IT DOWN AGAIN. Plus, I finally got some ideas... sort of. :)**

**Prologue**

You would think that after all of my experience concerning Heather Acosta, I would know exactly what she is planning all the time. I should know exactly what she is going to do, and I always know what she is going to say. Usually something along the lines of 'You're not cool, you're a dork.' And I don't really care what she says about me, 'cause it really doesn't matter. Grams says she is just jealous. _I _say she's just psycho. But after the Farewell Dance, she was ten times worse. And sure, she still makes her dumb comments, she still sputters while her face gets red when I say something back, and she's still psycho. But what I didn't realize when I said yes to Casey's invitation was that when we got back to school that fall, Heather was going to do everything in her power to get back at me. Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine...I totally wish it were, though. That would be awesome.

**Chapter 1**

Waking up for the first day of eighth grade wasn't any different than waking up for the first day of seventh grade. I got dressed in the same clothes, I put on the same shoes, I ate the same oatmeal, I snuck down the same, good ol' fire escape, and I rode the same skateboard. And maybe my stomach _was _a little fluttery, but not very. Overall, it was your typical morning in the Life and Times of Sammy Keyes.

But _Marissa._ When I saw her waiting for me on the steps of the school, she was already in full-fledged McKenze dance. I could tell that her thumbnail was probably gone already. I grinned and jogged over to her. She spotted me and dropped her hand from her mouth with a squeal. "Can you believe it! We are _eighth graders!_" She jumped up and down a bit, then stopped and eyes the ground because she has just realized that jumping up and down like that is really childish.

While she's rambling on about how cool it is to be in the eighth grade, I'm looking around, because I know that there is one person there who I am _not_ going to be able to avoid.

And then I see her. The Queen of Cruelty. The Mistress of Mean. Not to mention the Empress of Lame Jokes. With her two flunkies right behind her. And, lucky me, she's headed right my way.

Good ol' Heather. She's one of those people you can depend on to never, _ever_, change. I mean, something in junior high has to be constant and steady, right? Why not have it be your archenemy?

She looks down at my shoes and smirks. "Nice shoes, Samantha." She says. Tenille and Monet laugh like she said something funny. I vaguely remembered her saying something along those lines on the first day of school last year.

"Oh, thanks so much, Heather." I reply. Hudson had always told me to kill her with kindness, or something along those lines. It's just too bad she won't die.

Now, I don't know how she was expecting me to react. Did she really think it would upset me that she didn't like my shoes? It never had before, so if she had used her logic, I'm sure she would have thought better of the 'insult'. But she starts sputtering, and her face gets red And she just stands there like a complete _idiot_, trying to conjure up a good reply.

After a minute of sputtering or so, she stalks off after sending me a real dirty look. But, hey, I'm used to it. I just roll my eyes and turned back to Marissa, looking at my watch.

"Marissa, the bell's about to ring."

So off we go, to homeroom, and the whole way there people I have never met keep calling and waving to me.

"Hey Sammy!"

"How's it goin'?"

"See you later!"

And that's when I notice. _Everybody_ is wearing high-tops. Blue, black, red, white, tons of people are wearing these brand-new high-tops. At the Farewell Dance last year, when everybody was asking me where I got mine after that whole Style award, I told them. The Thrift Store. But these obviously did NOT come from the Thrift Store. Brand spankin' new.

"Marissa...look at everybody's shoes!" I whisper.

Marissa just grins. "Face it, Sammy," she says. "People know who you are. They want to be like you. You're popular!" She is just beaming, let me tell you.

I groan and smack my palm against my forehead. "What a punishment. All of this because of the shoes I wear?"

Seriously, being popular was the absolute _last_ thing I wanted. I had always thought popularity was dumb, and I still do.

I turn to Marissa, whose eyes are just sparkling. "That makes me popular too! This is so cool! Eighth grade is going to be the best grade ever!"

I roll my eyes for the second time that morning and walk into homeroom, thinking that Marissa was very, very wrong. With Psycho Heather on my tail and me being semi-"popular" all of a sudden, eighth grade was not going to be the "best grade ever".

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 1! Still trying to figure out what Heather is going to try to do and the main plot(I've got several ideas for that last one, but any ideas about Heather's evil plans would be welcome!)

Yeah, I know it's not very long. I wanted it to be longer, but I just couldn't come up with any ideas to lengthen it...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've rewritten a few parts, but since the file on my computer didn't have that much to begin with, I simply added the rest since I FINALLY got an idea. Don't really know what I'm going to do with what I started, though.

**Chapter 3**

Homeroom and my morning classes were, in a word, nondescript. The eighth grade English teacher was new, but she was looking might comfortable in front of the class. It was supposedly her first year teaching, but she had to be pushing fifty. Mrs. L. B. Martin, interested in sky-diving(or so she said) and poetry. She also had a really strange outfit on. She was rather... hefty, so to speak, and she was wearing an outfit of black and yellow stripes that made her look like a bumblebee. It reminded me of Dot's Halloween costume.

So while the Giant Bee is going on and on about what we are going to be reading that year,(Grapes of Wrath and a Shakespeare play) I was just being mesmerized by the stripes on her outfit. Mrs. Martin caught me staring, looked at her seating chart, and cleared her throat. "Miss Keyes?"

I almost laughed. I could honestly barely contain it, because I can't remember ever being called 'Miss' in my life. But I managed to bite off a laugh and said, "Yes?"

"Where was Shakespeare born, Miss Keyes?"

Of course, it had to come down to my knowledge of Shakespeare. Which, to be honest, isn't very extensive...

"England."

"What part of England?"

I tapped my high-top against the floor and stared at the top of my desk as if I was expecting the answer to be written there. I searched my memory, trying especially to remember the time that Grams had forced me to go to a lecture on Shakespeare. You would think that in a place like Santa Martina, uncultured as its citizens are, you would never find such a thing, but there had been one... And, of course, I hadn't paid attention. Only a little bit in the beginning. Honestly, who would? I had been squirming the entire time. What had the guy said? Something about Stratford?

"Miss Keyes? In what part of England was Shakespeare born?" Boy, she was insistent. And her voice seemed louder than before... I looked up, and there the Giant Bee was, right by my desk. I hadn't expected that. Very rarely did a teacher, especially a new one, give up her intimidating position at the front of the class and cross into student territory. Being at the front of the room gives teachers a sense of power, I guess. So obviously, Mrs Bee being right there unsettled me.

I mumbled something incoherent. Heather and her cronies snickered.

"What was that, Miss Keyes? I don't believe the rest of the class heard you." Now, while she's giving me the staredown, and I'm staring right back, all the while I'm thinking, There is no _way _this is her first year teaching. I don't care what she says, she has definitely taught before. Usually it takes new teachers at least a full semester to learn to staredown tactic.

Then, suddenly, it comes to me.

"Stratford-upon-Avon."

Then, she does the weirdest thing. She steps forward and then leans down, so close to me that I can see the distinct colors of her eyes.

"Correct." In a rush, she straightens herself, walks to the front of the room, and resumes her little speech on what we would be learning that year.

"Whoa," whispered Marissa, giving me a wide-eyed stare. "Talk about intense!"

"I know!" I whispered back. "And on the first day too?"

I don't know why it unsettled me so much. But there was definitely something weird about this teacher, and I was sure I was going to find out.

A/N: I hope that was okay! I know, it was short again. Later chapters WILL be longer, I promise. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with the plot, but I have some ideas, so I'm sure it'll turn out okay...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think the toughest part about writing Sammy Keyes fiction is the tenses. In the stories it switches from past to present, and it is tough to do that in a story! I hope I'm doing an okay job on it, though.

**Replies: **

**Rhane: Yeah... she is.**

**Ruby Maggot: Yeah, I finally did. Here is the update!**

**penguinsrock12: Alright! Alright! Don't bug me... anything but that... :)**

**writerchicky1425: Glad that you like it...**

**honukatana: Well, originally I took it down because I didn't know what I was going to do with it, then I put it back up, then I took it down by accident or something, posted it again, then took it down again... soo... yeah. But, the important thing is, it's back up, and I won't take it down again.**

**ChuChu101: Well, my story is definitely not perfect, and probably not worth worshiping either... :) The longer you write, the better you get.**

**Chapter 4**

Other than the Giant Bee's strange mini-interrogation, the rest of the day went fine. After school Marissa and I decided to walk with Holly to the Pup Parlor, to say hello to Meg and Vera.

Just as we are headed down the street, chatting about the school day, new teachers, homework and things like that, who do we see coming out of the Parlor?

The Giant Bee herself. She's clutching this tiny poodle to her chest, and looking around her as if she's afraid someone is watching. I slow way down, because not only do I not want to be forced into an oh-so-polite conversation, I don't really want to be forced to stare at her outfit again.

So I duck down and pretend to be tying my shoe, while Marissa and Holly make small talk, but Bee doesn't even seem to notice us as she walks by. I jump up the minute she's gone, looking over my shoulder as she hurries down the sidewalk. Now, I probably should have just let it go, but I was too curious. She wasn't acting like it was her dog, and I was already wondering a billion things about our new, weird English teacher.

I turn to my friends to ask if they wanted to tag along, but they had already read my mind. "I gotta work," Holly said, waving a quick goodbye and ducking into the Pup Parlor. I turn to Marissa, not really expecting her to want to come along either. I was right.

"I have to get home. See you tomorrow."

So I'm on my own, hunting down the Bee. So I start following her, carrying my skateboard under one arm. And even though she was walking pretty fast, pretty soon I'm about 15 feet behind her. And after a while, I realize she has simply gone in a circle, because she's walking out of the neighborhood she just walked into, without stopping anywhere. I follow her a little while longer, and then we're back into the main part of town, and she's hustling over to the Heavenly.

Now, that pretty much stops me in my tracks. Why on earth would she need to go to the Heavenly? I immediately threw out the idea that she was living there; she had to be visiting someone. And then my imagination comes up with all sorts of ridiculous possibilities. Like, she's a criminal. She broke out of jail, came here, and landed a teaching job. Though, if you were trying to hide from the law, wouldn't you want to go to a big city? Why come to a small place like Santa Martina?

But I'm still curious as anything, so I run over to the door of the Heavenly just as she's getting into the elevator. My eyes shoot up to the little counter above the elevator entrance, where it shows what floor the elevator is going to. It stops on 2.

My mind is still buzzing with ideas about why Mrs Martin would be going there; who she's going to see, and so on. I didn't exactly want to go in and have to explain the whole thing to Andre just to get the number of the room she's visiting, so I decide to sneak around the back.

I climb a fence, ditch my stuff, and yank open the door with _Employees Only _written on it. At first I just peek my head in, to see if anyone is there. Since no one is, I walk through, scope out the stairway, and make my way up.

At least this is not a puky stairway, like the other one. I shook my head at the thought of the main staircase. What sort of drugs had that designer been taking? Eventually I come to a door with a big 2 on it. I pull it open and duck into the hallway.

And I'm lucky there's a trash can at the end of the hallway for me to hide behind, because who do I see stepping out of a room?

Mrs Martin. Only she doesn't have the full bee outfit on anymore. She's pulled on a black jacket, and a hat with _feathers _on it, and she's whispering to somebody.

She reaches up a hand and touches somebody's face, I'm guessing, then whispers something and leaves.

As soon as she is safely in the elevator, I sneak up to the door she had been at. Room 214...

Now, something about her was off, I knew that. She was weird, obviously, but something was wrong. She was trying to cover something up. Where had the dog gone? She hadn't been holding it when she left.

So I start back down the stairway, grab my stuff, and head home. And my brain is ticking away, trying to figure out what is so weird about this teacher, who she was visiting, what the deal with the dog was...

As I'm climbing the fire escape something in my brain seems to click, but the moment it clicks, it vanishes. The thought was there, floating on the edge of my mind, but every time I tried to grab hold of it, away it flew. I stuck the key in the door, opened it, and found, sitting on _my _couch, the last person I wanted to see.

A/N: I'm not feeling like I did this chapter very well... but I can't think of anything more to add, and I can't seem to find EXACTLY what needs fixing. So, I don't think this is the best chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm glad that I'm finally in a rut of inspiration for this story.

Disclaimer: Like Sammy Keyes is mine? I wish, because it would be really cool if I had made up her character, but alas, it belongs to Wendelin.

**Replies:**

**writerchicky1425: Well, you're about to find out!  
**

**Ruby Maggot: Yes... I do so love to torture my readers with cliffhangers... Glad you liked it. And many things are wrong with the teacher... all of which you will eventually find out. **

**penguinsrock12: Thank you!**

**Chapter 5**

"Mom!" I gasped. Now, I'm not the gasping kind, but when I saw my mother on the couch, believe me, I gasped. I hadn't expected to see her until Thanksgiving. It's not that I didn't want to see her, but I didn't want to be forced into a polite conversation about her career and have to smile and act like I was so, _so _happy for her.

She came forward, smiling, and hugged me. Her hair was still that disgusting bleach-blonde color for the role of Jewel, but I was getting used to it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, dropping my stuff.

"Just taking a break. Lily said I deserved one." She was still smiling.

"Lily?"

"My new agent. Don't you remember?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded. I remembered some short phone call that included my mother saying she had found a new agent.

"How was school?" Grams asked.

I start yammering away about my school day, even though not much had happened. I guess being around my mother for the first time in a long time was making me a little nervous and uncomfortable.

After I'm done telling Grams and my mom about my day, the Lady Lana in my mother decides to surface.

My mom starts talking really fast about the joys of being an actress, how much she loves acting, how great all her co-stars are, and other Hollywood talk that I chose to ignore.

While we're making dinner, Grams is listening real intently to Mom, congratulating her on her success, and all through dinner, that's the main conversation piece. I stay real quiet while we're eating, just thinking. About my mother suddenly showing up for a visit, and _why. _

After I've cleared my plate I put my dishes in the sink and pick up my backpack, going off to Grams's room. And Mom and Grams are so involved in what they are talking about that they barely even notice me leave.

I dig through my backpack and take out some books. Usually you don't really get a lot of homework on the first day, and this year was no exception. I had a quick review lesson of math to do and a few sheets of information on Shakespeare to read.

And I was trying to concentrate-really, I was- on the math lesson, reviewing polynomials and other stuff we had learned last year, but Mom and Grams had moved into the living room, so I could hear them more clearly. And what they were talking about seemed really interesting...

So I kneel down by the bedroom door, stick my ear right up to it, and listen. And even though it's not a real comfortable position, after a second of listening, I know-there's no way I want to miss out on this conversation.

"...come live with me." I crouched there, silent, my mouth hanging open. Mom wanted me to come live with her? In _Hollywood? _

"No, Lana. _No. _She would hate it there and you know it! All her friends are here! Her school..." Grams trailed off.

"I miss her, okay? She's my _daughter._" I heard Mom say, and I couldn't help but snort. Grams had been more of a mother than my actual one. I had a vague inclination that Candi Acosta was a better mother to her kids, impossible though it may seem.

"And what would she do, there by herself while you were off working? You know that the minute she got there, you would be all happy to see her, and then you would get too caught up in your acting career to care for her!" Grams barely ever got worked up about stuff but she was definitely upset about this.

"She's my daughter! You don't have any say over what I do with my own child!" Mom's voice was getting louder, and I was wondering what the neighbors were thinking. I hadn't had that much to do with Mrs Wedgewood since the whole ordeal with Pepe the Peeing Machine, but she always bragged about her excellent hearing.

"When have you ever acted like a mother to her? You should have seen her when you first left her here, crying herself to sleep, hoping every day that you would call! She was heartbroken! She's finally gotten over it, and gotten used to her life here, and I will not let you take her away!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked out. Both of them looked up at me in surprise, as if they had been expecting me to _not _hear. Mom had been crying, I could tell-her mascara had stained her cheeks.

"I'm not going to Hollywood. I'm not. This is my home, Mom. You decided to leave me here, and I am staying. If you decide to come back, fine. But I'm not leaving with you." I couldn't remember ever hearing myself sound so mature and controlled. But my insides seemed like they were jumping all over each other and I was shaking, badly.

"Samantha..." She started crying all over again. She slumped onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. And I felt bad, but what could I do? Apologize? Say, Gee, Mom, sorry I don't want to go with you to Hollywood and take care of myself while you become a movie star?

Grams came over and hugged me tight to her, whispering in my ear.

"I won't let her make you miserable again, Samantha, I promise."

"I'm gonna go over to Hudson's, okay, Grams? I don't think I can stay her after that..."

She nodded, so I stuffed a change of clothes into my backpack and headed for the fire escape.

As I head up the walkway I can see him sitting there, sipping his glass of iced tea. When he sees me, he jumps up and smiles. "Sammy! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I flop down into my chair as he pours me some tea. "Blame my mom."

His eyebrows shoot way up. "She's in town? Since when?"

"Today. She just showed up and now she wants to take me back to Hollywood with her." I sip some tea and stare at the sky.

"Well... that's certainly a surprise."

"Yeah. I told her no way. And you would've been proud of me. I sounded really mature."

"Hmm... well..." He says, then stops.

I look over at him, wondering what's going on in his head. It doesn't take long for him to tell me.

"Look at it this way, Sammy. Your mom had to give you up in order to-"

I interrupt him. "Had? _Had? _She didn't have to do anything. She didn't want to be a mother any more, she wanted to be a star, so she dumps me with Grams and runs off. No one was holding a gun to her head and making her do it."

He cringes at my outburst but doesn't say anything about it. "Nevertheless, it was a tough decision for her. To give her child to someone else-even temporarily-that can't be very pleasant, can it? And there she is in Hollywood, without any family. Of course she would get lonely."

I grunt. "Yeah, right. She's got friends. She goes to parties."

"Nothing beats family, child. All I'm saying is, you really should think about how your mom is feeling about this."

"Are you saying I should just leave with her?"

"No, of course not! Just keep an open mind."

I let out a great big sigh. "Okay. For your sake. Hey, can I stay the night? Mom's home crying, and really, I don't want to deal with her."

"You're always welcome, Sammy. So, how was the first day of school?"

I start telling him about Mrs Martin, and he just sits there and nods until I'm finished. And while he's thinking it over, I'm staring down at my high-tops, wondering what is going on with her. Like, whose dog was she carrying? Who was she visiting? Why is she so weird? And I just knew-I had to find out.

A/N: Well... this chapter... I tinkered with it a lot, and I could probably make it better but I really _really _don't want to work on it any more. If I work on one chapter for too long, I get bored with it and eventually I just make it worse. So... I probably could have done the conversations better, but like I said, I'm tired of working on it. I definitely don't think this is my best chapter, and I KNOW there are far better chapters rattling around in my brain.

**By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed Fire In The Sky! I LOVE that little ficlet of mine, so I'm glad that you do too. I'll probably end up doing some more little one-shots like that one in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wendelin Van Draanen's writing style is so unique that it's hard to imitate it... really hard. Even though Sammy is a lot like me personality-wise, it's still hard to get her character down. I'm trying, guys!

This chapter was written while on vacation! I obviously tinkered with it while typing it up, though.

Disclaimer: Obviously, not mine.

**Replies: **

**Ruby Maggot: Yeah, she does...**

**writerchicky1425: Well, I try.**

**penguinsrock12: Yay! I can't be bugged! Mwahahaha! Anyway... I disabled it 'cause I'm using my dad's e-mail for my account and I got tired of him deleting them and stuff.**

**Chapter 6**

It took me a while to fall asleep, 'cause I kept thinking about things. Mom. Grams. I remembered the time Grams threatened to send me to live with my mother if I didn't tell her the truth. Ever since then, I don't lie to her and she trsts me. For her to refuse to let my mother take me to live in Hollywood was big. I mean, most of the time I feel like I'm just causing her trouble. Lying there on Hudson's couch, wrapped up in a blanket, I just thought for the longest time. Eventually I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, the little alarm clock I set is going off.

I jump in the shower while Hudson fried up some bacon and eggs. Pretty soon I'm scarfing food that I _never _get at Grams's while my white-haired friend peruses the newspaper.

"You want a ride?" He asks me as I rinse off my plate in the sink. Now, I know he's dying for me to say yes so that he can show off Jester, but since I don't like to draw attention to myself at school, I shake my head.

"Thanks anyway," I tell him as I walk out the door. It's when I hit the sidewalk that I realize I left my skateboard at the apartment. So instead of click-click-clicking along the sidewalk, I'm truding along in my high-tops.

Now, I'm on auto-pilot, walking to school, going to homeroom. I'm staring at the ground, totally zoning out, when I notice something out of the corner of my eye. There's someone behind me. I'm dying to look over my shoulder and see who it is, but instead I keep faving forward and make my way to homeroom. Right as I'm at the door to homeroom, I dart a glance over my shoulder, and who do I see?

Heather and her cronies, turning really fast and acting like they weren't following me. They're whispering like they are planning something. They look suspicious.

I shake my head and step into homeroom, waving to Marissa as I sit down. After a minute of so Heather struts in, giving me the usual dirty look, but this time accompanied by an evil smile. I know that she's had plenty of time to plan over the summer, and that she's probably planning revenge, and I'd bet my high-tops I know what for.

Three words. The Farewell Dance. It's so stupid! Now, I know Heather was steamed when I showed up with her brother, and she really went psycho when I won that Style award, but for me, it's not a big deal. Marissa and Holly and Dot all think that Casey likes me, but I have no idea where I stand on that subject. And every once in a while when the subject comes up, they get all moony-eyed over the horseshoe and what he wrote in my yearbook at the end of seventh grade.

I'm busy thinking about all the stuff Heather has done to me over the past year, including jabbing me in the butt with a pin, attacking me for my horseshoe, and then the day-to-day namecalling, and in the midst of all that I'm wondering what evil plot she has know.

By the time English class rolls around, I'm avoiding Heather. I'm not _afraid _of her or anything, but I figure it can't hurt to keep an eye out for her. What with the sudden visit from my mom and all, I'm just not up for a confrontation.

Mrs. Martin almost acted normal. She stared me down for a minute before she called roll, but other than that it was okay. She started reading some of _Romeo and Juliet_ to us, and we all sat there, understanding it somewhat. Miss Pilson's class had prepared us for more thees and thous.

After I had said goodbye to Marissa, I headed over to the Highrise. And I've just closed the door and I'm about to call out to Grams, when I realize there is no one there. I checked the table and found a note from her, saying she was running errands and she'd be back soon. I decide to surprise Grams by fixing dinner myself, and just as I'm measuring rice she comes in the door.

"Where's Mom?" I ask as she drops her purse and keys on the table. She kind of sighs before she answers me.

"She went home. She is very angry and upset."

I'm dying to say, About what? Did she _really _expect me to _want _to go with her? But I keep those thoughts to myself and ask instead, "At me, or you?"

"Both of us, Samantha. You won't believe how much she cried when she left." Now, she's kind of saying it like it was my fault, and I'm about to defend myself by saying, Grams, you said you _wouldn't _let her take me, but just as I'm opening my mouth, Grams waves a hand and says, "She'll get over it."

I grin and turn back to measure the rice. I've been a pretty big influence on my grams, I'll tell you that. She's changed a lot in the year I've been living with her. Right as Grams is pulling the snapper out of the fridge the phone rings. And who else is calling but Mrs Wedgewood? And what does she need this time? A Snickers and Tums.

I roll my eyes and grin at Grams, then head out the door and down the fire escape.

Little did I know that what was supposed to be an errand for a neighbor would turn into something bigger.

A/N: Shorter than the last chapter, obviously, but I wanted to leave the cliffhanger there. I was going to continue it to what happens after, but I decided to leave you all hanging in suspense.


	7. Note

**I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER. Major reasons being school sucking up alllll of my time, no inspiration, etc etc. And now I've decided to totally revamp the entire thing. So you may not see any action on it for a while longer, but eventually I'll have worked on it and gotten it up. I'm just gonna revise it and do MAJOR work on the plot. So be looking for an update here in a (hopefully short) while.**

**Princess of Ithilien**

**P.S. I'm happy to see this category has grown! Keep up the good work, guys.**


End file.
